1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for testing overclocking capability of a central processing unit (CPU) and, particularly, to a system and a method for testing overclocking capability of a CPU of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, users may initially want to know the overclocking capability of a CPU, e.g. the maximum frequency the CPU can achieve prior to implementing overclocking. However, due to different computer configurations, as well as environmental conditions, different computers have different overclocking abilities. Furthermore, the test for the overclocking capability of the CPU is usually done manually, thereby making the test inefficient and inaccurate.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a system and a method for testing overclocking capability of a CPU to overcome the above described shortcomings.